


Keeping the Faith

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: What are you supposed to do when the creator of the universe says he likes you?





	Keeping the Faith

Sam was up late, reading in the bunker’s library, when Chuck approached him.  
“I can tell you’re upset too, Sam,” Chuck spoke, “You didn’t go off like Dean did, and I thank you for that.”  
The hunter looked up from his book at the pleading face of God.  
“Maybe I have more faith than Dean.”  
“In me or just in general?”  
“Both? I don’t know anymore.”  
“Sam, you’ve been through a lot…” Chuck said, “Your mother, the cage, the trials…”  
“Which I failed.”  
“I... was wrong to make those trials. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It was my choice.”  
“When I created you…humans, I had no idea what would happen. Believe it or not, I can’t tell this far in the future. And, when my beautiful creations started to change, shape to their environment, evolve…I was amazed. Then, you and your brother came along, spun from the same yarn as the first humans…How could I have known that I’d…”  
“Feel this way. About…you.”  
Sam tilted his head.  
“What?”  
Surely, he’d heard that wrong.  
“Your ears are working fine, Sam. You heard me correctly.”  
“Why? How?”  
“I don’t know. Guess that’s just how it works, huh?”  
Sam just stared at him.  
“You’re wondering if I can just will you to feel the same,” Chuck said, “I guess I could. I’ve never tried. But why would I want to?”  
“Have you…”  
“Been with humans. Males.”  
“Could you stop that? It’s freaking me out.”  
“Sorry. So, what’s it gonna be, Sam?”  
“What’s WHAT gonna be?”  
Chuck facepalmed, “Right. Always ask a question before expecting an answer. I want to know if you feel the same.”  
“You want to know if I have a crush on God?”  
“Just pretend I’m not…God for a second.”  
It wasn’t as if Sam didn’t find Chuck attractive. But, to have the creator of the universe, God himself, find Sam attractive, was strange to say the least.  
“I can’t. I... I’m sorry. I just can’t.”  
Chuck nodded sadly. “That’s okay, Sam. That’s perfectly okay. I’m not gonna smite you or something because you rejected me.”  
“No, you’re just gonna mope about it.”  
“You’re not wrong,” Chuck laughed.  
“Chuck, I’m not rejecting you,” Sam said, “Not really. Just, you thinking that I’m…”  
Sam flinched when Chuck touched his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry,” Chuck said, “For everything. I wish I could undo…what the angels, the demons, put you through.”  
“That’s not why I’m…”  
“I know. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. Good night, Sam.”  
Sam nodded, “You, too.”


End file.
